


Family Ain't Always Blood

by Sid_Loves_Andy



Series: Family Ain't Always Blood [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fix-It, Forced Marriage, Forgiveness, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Protective Peter Quill, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/Sid_Loves_Andy
Summary: Yondu attempted to take his secrets with him to the grave. Namely, the half-Centuarian, half-Hraxian child that has this funny little habit of calling him 'Daddy' and Kraglin 'Momma'.He'd almost succeeded. But death has this funny way of revealing all of your deepest, darkest secrets. And Stakar Ogord isn't as forgiving as he'd like the Guardians to believe.





	Family Ain't Always Blood

"You..." Drax's face contorted in confusion, "Just what the hell  _are_ you, exactly?"

"Drax!" Gamora swatted his shoulder - while her friend had no ill intent, the brazen way with which he spoke his mind had caused more than one unneccesary skirmish. And from the look of displeasure on their new acquaintance's face, it was clear that she did not find his comment amusing. "Please forgive my friend. His social skills are... lacking."

"I am Groot?" The baby tree looked up at Rocket expectantly. The racoon's eyes widened almost comically, and he hurriedly shook his head. 

"No, buddy. I don't think that's a very good idea." One could only imagine what Groot had suggested if  _Rocket_ thought it was a bad idea - Gamora shuddered at the thought. 

Exactly three hours after Yondu's funeral, the Guardians had been contacted by none other than Stakar Ogord with an... unusual request. He wanted the Guardians to fulfill a contract, with a reward of almost a quarter million credits should their efforts prove successful. He'd provided them with coordinates and a name, and strict instructions that he wanted the cargo delivered alive. Ogord would give no further details about the matter, and, albeit reluctant, the Guardians had accepted the contract. 

Now, standing at the foot of a throne carved from what appeared to be bone, staring at the scantily-clad woman lazily sprawled over the seat, they were beginning to second guess their decision. Her royal blue skin seemed to glisten in the dim candlelight, her dark brown hair twisted into a braid that had been pinned to the back of her head. Blood red eyes were narrowed upon them - the same eyes that Peter had covered with a strip of cloth, to hide the damage they'd sustained from exposure to the void of space...

Gamora attempted to be the voice of reason, "We were contacted by Stakar Ogord - he wishes to meet with you immediately." The woman frowned, slowly twisting around until she was seated correctly in her chair. "We are only here to provide a means of transport to that -,"

"Ogord can rot in  _hell_ , for all I care!" She shrieked, suddenly on her feet. And then, just as suddenly as it had come over her, the fight drained out of her. "Leave. You are not welcome here. Should you continue to try my patience, I cannot guarantee you will leave with your lives -,"

"I am Groot!" The little tree stomped his foot. "I am  _Groot_!" 

Rocket scooped the little guy up and set him down on his shoulder, "Now, Groot. That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Lady? She dresses like one of the whores on Knowhere!" Drax burst into laughter, only to have what appeared to be an ax come whirling within centimeters of his head. This only seemed to make him laugh harder, "And the aim of a drunk marksman!"

"Actually," Rocket interjected softly, pinning Groot firmly to his shoulder as the sapling flailed wildly about, "that's traditional Centaurian attire." At Drax and Gamora's dumbfounded looks, the racoon shrugged, "I learned a few things from the blue bastard on the way to saving your dumb asses."

"You don't think that she's..?" Gamora returned her attention to the target just in time to dodge a six-inch boning knife aimed for her abdomen. 

Rocket gave her a look. "You think that that asshat could manage raising more than one brat at a time? Unlikely."

They fell silent when their mark began to  _hum_. The sound was low and full, and it caused the bright blue stone in her necklace to glow ever so slightly. There was a rattling... Gamora barely had time to turn before the knife was flying at her again, this time of its own accord. The hatchet, which had imbedded in the wall by Drax's head, came back and clubbed him across the back of the neck, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling across the floor. 

As the hum increased in frequency, larger metallic objects began to bend to her whim. Gamora's gun rattled at her side, before slipping from the holster and, like an invisible finger was slamming down on the trigger, firing at random. All of the little tricks that Rocket kept of his sleeve began to detonate on his person - anti-gravity generators sending him soaring into the air, tear gas cannisters blinding him, tranquilisor darts immobilizing him...

Drax came barreling through, able to land a nasty blow to the midsection that knocked the wind out of the target and temporarily stopped her humming. He hit her again, this time a sharp smack across the face that had her cheek almost immediately swollen and a thin dribble of blood lining the corner of her mouth. She kneed him in the stomach, able to shove him away only for Gamora to take her head and smash it against the bone throne. Blood smeared the white throne and her body went limp in Gamora's arms. 

Gamora looked horrified as she let the body slump against the marble steps ascending toward the throne, blood pouring from the gash in her skull. "Shit. Shit!  _Shit!"_

It was at that moment that Peter walked in, squinting at the picture that Ogord had supplied with the information regarding the mission. "Y'know, it's funny. Just looking at this picture, I never would have put two and two together that it was you -," his eyes widened when he saw Gamora leaning over the bloodied body. "What the hell did you do to my sister?!"


End file.
